Many professions require workers to wear or carry multiple pieces of equipment on their person during the day. For example, workers may be required to carry radios, pagers, mobile telephones and head-sets. Emergency workers may also have various kinds of sensing equipment, which may each require different power sources. In some cases, various devices worn by the person may need to communicate with each other.
Previously, this may have been done by connecting the devices and power supplies together using cables. However, cables can be constricting, messy, and can become unplugged. Previous attempts at using conductive textiles to connect devices has failed due to the properties of the textiles used.
It is desired to address or ameliorate one or more shortcomings or disadvantages associated with conductive textiles and methods of producing them, as well as systems for electronically connecting devices through conductive textiles, or to at least provide a useful alternative thereto.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in the present specification is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present disclosure as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.
Throughout this specification the word “comprise”, or variations such as “comprises” or “comprising”, will be understood to imply the inclusion of a stated element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps, but not the exclusion of any other element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps.